


I Don't Want Other Fish

by peachykory



Series: Degrassi Prompts/Drabbles [4]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts/drabbles for the ship Zaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Did A Pregnancy Test

**Author's Note:**

> Zayahankypanky asked: "I did a pregnancy test"

Five minutes. That’s all she had to wait to see the results that would change her and Zig’s life forever. As much as she wanted to peak, Maya stayed far from the counter that held the pregnancy test.

She was still debating on if she wanted to wait and see the results with Zig or if she wanted to see them now, and tell him later. Waiting another two hours for him to return would be excruciating. Seeing if she was indeed with child and having Zig there to experience that with her would be the greatest thing ever.

“But… What if I’m not?” There was no way she was going to get Zig excited for nothing. So, when the timer on her phone went off, she walked over to the counter to pick the test up.

Once Zig was home, she could hardly hold herself together. “Welcome home, honey!” She jumped into his arms and kissed him excitedly.

Zig spun her around once, laughing. “You’re in a good mood today. What’s going on?”

“I did a pregnancy test.” Maya held out the test to him with the results facing down. “I already looked. Couldn’t wait…”

Zig took the test from her hand and slowly turned it over. “Oh my god… We’re gonna have a baby!” Zig was beaming with happiness. He kissed Maya again, pulling her into a hug.

“I take that you’re excited?” She asked, laughing at

His smile grew ten times wider, “This is the best day of my life.”


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Picture prompt submitted by Zayahankypanky

Zig pressed his lips against Maya’s, missing the feeling deeply. They’d spent the last week of summer apart with Maya way visiting her grandparents. When the opportunity came to finally kiss her again - he took full advantage of it. 

They were finally in a good place in their relationship, with all the gang stuff and summer drama behind them. Maya had her music to focus on and Zig was more than happy to help her in any way he could. Music was her dream and Maya was his. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Zig whispered against her lips. He kissed her again, rubbing his hands up and down her sides softly. 

Disappointment washed over him when Maya pulled back. It quickly turned into happiness when she smiled down at him from her seat on the piano. “I’ve missed you too, Zig. But I have a great feeling that this year is going to be the best!” 

“Well, I have a felling that it will be too.” Zig agreed. It almost felt like the universe was giving him a second chance. He was officially out of the gang scene, living back home with his mom, and working back at the restaurant. Not to mention how well him and Maya were doing. It was the happiest he’d been in a while.

“With everything that happened last year… And the year before…” Maya trailed off, lost in though for a few moments before coming back. “I’m glad I have you, Zig. It’s crazy everything that’s happened, you know? And now were better than ever.”

Zig smiled and leaned in to peck her lips. “I’m glad I have you, too.” _And I never want to lose you…_ He thought to himself. He looked into Maya’s bright eyes, so full of love and life. It was a look that was showing more and more from her now that she was getting better. A beautiful look that Zig would _never_ get over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a missing moment. Takes place in S2 after Zig tries to make up and fails.

Maya waited outside the bar for Grace and Jonah as they packed away the rest of their equipment. She'd needed a break from the musky air after their show and went outside for a breather. Things had been going great for their band, playing shows regularly every week and getting noticed by more and more people online. She couldn't be any happier than she was now. Well, almost happy. 

She thought about Zig and how he was desperately trying to win her back. The more he tried - the more things got worse. She didn't know how to handle him and as much as she wants to be with him again, it was just too much at the moment. 

Maya sat down on a bench closest to her and pulled out her phone. Pulling up Zig's profile on Facerange, she sighed. He'd only posted a few times since they broke up when usually he'd post everyday. She wanted to take him back more than anything, but that wasn't an option.

The pain he caused her was one of the worse feelings ever. Maya did appreciate the effort he was putting in. Though, it did come off obsessive, he still showed that he cared. 

"Stalking me?" A familiar voice behind her asked. She quickly locked her phone and stood to face him. Zig was standing behind her in his usual sleeveless shirt and jacket. 

"What are you doing here?" She ask. After Grace invited him the first time, she made it clear for her not to do it again. "Did Grace invite you?" 

"No. I came here on my own." He took half a step forward and continued, "I want to support you in your music, Maya. Even if you don't want me around..." 

Maya sat back down. "You made me not want you around, Zig. It's so hard. I want to be with you, I love you, but you did this. You did this to us." She tried not to cry. That wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to be strong and tell him how she felt. "Did you even love me, Zig?" 

"Of course I love you, Maya." He walked around and sat on the other side of the bench, not wanting to upset her more with getting too close. "I never stopped. I want this to be over with. I want us back." 

Maya went silent. Zig was really trying, but her head and heart told her to wait. To give it more time to heal. "We should just be friends for now. Give it time, okay?" 

"Yeah," Zig nodded. He wanted Maya back right then, but that was clearly out of the question. "That sounds good to me." 


End file.
